


Grateful

by Lira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Ladystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira/pseuds/Lira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked the ancient gods to create the dream bubbles for you. For your friends. So you wouldn’t be alone again. To trap them by your side once more, unnecessary prisoners in their small cuttlefish cages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoisellePlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/gifts).



> Many thanks to Ranny and Ink for their help with the text!
> 
> I'm still not 100% satisfied with this, so I might do some edits later.

  



End file.
